Missing In Action
by twistedcandycane
Summary: Stefan found a note from Elena saying that she couldn't handle Stefan anymore, and that she has left town, and doesn't want anyone to look for her. Stefan vows to change his ways for her, but Damon isn't too sure that Elena was the one who wrote the note
1. Gone

Missing In Action.

Chapter 1- Gone.

**This is my first story for this series. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Vampire Diaries, or the characters. The only thing I own is my story, not even the characters in it.**

Katherine Pierce stood in the stone cold hallows of the house of the Salvator Boarding house, with her look alike, Elena Gilbert.

"What do you want from me?" Elena asked, impatient.

"Oh, you know what I want." Katherine replied, in a snide yet calm tone.

"No, I'm not sure that I do."

"Oh, you'll figure it out. After all, we are going to be spending _a lot_ of time together."

Before Elena could ask, Katherine had a cloth over her mouth, drenched in a chemical to induce fainting.

Elena slowly collapsed to the cold floor with a _thud. _

"Too easy." Katherine smirked to herself in victory.

Katherine picked up Elena and threw her over her shoulder effortlessly. She slowly went up the stairs to the first level of the house, using her over-powering Vampire senses to make sure that the Salvatore brother's weren't home.

She rolled her eyes at this. Typical fashion of the Salvatore's. They were never home when _she _wanted them home.

When she made sure they weren't home, she roughly put Elena on the couch, and went over to where the stationary was kept, and wrote a forged note on behalf of Elena.

_Dear Stefan,_

_ You drinking human blood has gotten to me. I can't do this anymore. I have left town for awhile. Don't come and look for me, and don't expect me back anytime soon._

_ Elena. _

Katherine smiled to herself. "Perfect," Katherine mumbled quietly to herself. "Now they have no reason to jump to irrational conclusions."

One thing was missing on the note. Katherine glanced over to Elena and saw a vervain filled necklace draped on Elena's neck. Katherine rushed over to get it, and ripped it off of Elena's neck and placed it beside the note.

No doubt Stefan gave her the necklace to protect her from being compelled by himself and Damon. Owell, now Katherine won't have that problem.

Katherine ran as fast as she could to the car she parked by the highway that leads out of town with Elena still thrown over her shoulder.

When they got to the car, Katherine carefully placed Elena in the passenger's seat. No reason to tie her up, now that she doesn't have her fancy necklace.

Elena is now a prisoner by choice.

Stefan walked into his house, and dropped his school bag on the floor.

He smelt his girlfriends scent in the air. "Elena, I told you, I was busy after school, we have to hang out later." He yelled through the house, waiting for Elena to come out of the kitchen or down the stairs with sadness on her face. She didn't.

"Elena?" he called again.

Still no response.

Stefan walked into the kitchen to look for any disturbances in the kitchen. He didn't see any, so he turned around, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the sun reflecting off of a silver item on the kitchen table. When he saw what was on the kitchen table, he was crushed by what he saw.

The note Elena had left him, and the vervain necklace he gave her to protect her.

He held the necklace by the chain, and read the note.

"She's gone?" he asked the air.

"Who's gone?" Damon Salvatore asked his younger brother as he walked in to the room.

"E, Elena." Stefan mumbled. "She, she left her necklace, too."

"What'd you do this time?" Damon cruelly asked. When Stefan hesitated to answer Damon's question, Damon knew it was something bad.

"Did you attack her?" Damon asked strictly.

"No! Of course not!" Stefan yelled in anger. How dare Damon ask that. "I would never do that."

"Than what did you do that was _so_ bad?"

"She, she got sick of, of me drinking human, blood."

"She actually left. Wow, that girl has guts. Especially without her necklace."

"What do you mean by that?" Stefan harshly replied to Damon's statement.

"Stefan, she is no stranger to Vampire's anymore. She knows there are other vamps out there."

"Mmmhmm."

Elena woke up in a cold, stone room, with torches on the walls. The air in the room smelt of mold, like the room had been wet at some point in time.

Elena got up from the floor and looked around cautiously, trying to remember how she got there, and who got her there.

"Katherine." Elena hissed under her breath, as the memories of the day's events flew through her head.

"You called?" a voice came from behind.

"Where am I?" Elena asked impatiently.

"That's for me to know, and for you to ponder on. Safe to say, we're not Mystic Falls anymore, and without your protective necklace." Katherine as she nodded to Elena's neck.

Elena put her hand to her neck instantly to check if Katherine's words were true. They were.

"What do you want from me?" Elena asked in a smaller voice.

"You'll see." Katherine said as she turned around, her skirt whooshing against the air with her.

"They'll never stand for this. They will come and find me, and stake you in the process." Elena warned to Katherine's back.

Katherine turned around with a smirk on her lips. "Stefan is preoccupied with his new craving's, and Damon loves me too much to ever stake me. I'm not concerned. "

Elena thought about what Katherine said. "You're lying. Stefan still loves me."

"That may be, but he loves human blood more, and that's what you are to him now. Nothing but human blood. His personal feeding post."

Elena was speechless, she didn't know whether to believe Katherine or not.

Katherine appeared in front of Elena, putting Elena's face in her hands.

"He never cared about you. He only used you as a replacement for me. He lied to you." Katherine said in a hypnotizing voice.

"You're lying." Elena wimpered. She tried to look away from Katherine's eyes, but her grasp was too strong.

"I am not. He lied to you. All the times he said he loved you, he didn't, and he never will."

"He never loved me." Elena repeated as if she was a robot.

Katherine smirked, and decided to take advantage of Elena's vulnerability. "Now, you will do what I say without questioning me. I am the authority from now on. You hardly even remember Stefan and Damon. In do time you will forget."

"I will do what you say without questioning you. You are the authority. I hardly even remember Stefan and Damon. In due time I will forget."

"Perfect." Katherine said as she was done using her abilities on Elena. "Now follow me."

Elena did as she was told, and followed Katherine down the old stone hallway without a reply, and without questioning her.

Elena is now under Katherine's command.

**Hope you all liked it. It will get better as the story progresses. If you have suggestions on what I should work on, feel free to tell me. I am open to constructive critism.**

**Please review. Thank ya!**

**~*~*~*twistedcandycane*~*~*~**


	2. This Sucks

Missing In Action.

Chapter 2- This sucks.

**This chapter took 2 DAYS TO WRITE! Lol. But I had fun. Hope you enjoy it. If you have suggestions on what should happen in the story, feel free to tell me.**

**Ps. MiaLauria- I have no idea what ship this is…but I can deifintly promise some Delena moment!! : )**

**(Thanks for the reviews dudes!!" : ) I always love waking up in the morning to see reviews. ) **

**But, there has to be **_**some Stefan/Elena **_**moments too.**

**Ps. Please tell your fellow readers about this story if you like it, because its kind of lacking in popularity.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Vampire Diaries. **

Chapter 2- This Sucks.

Stefan Salvatore has never experienced this kind of pain. Sure, maybe when Katherine was taken away, but he was under her spell. It was not love. This was love and he threw it away by choosing human blood over his human girlfriend, Elena.

He felt as if his heart was taken out of his chest, thrown on the ground, spat on, and put back in his chest upside down. Not a good feeling. And the feeling of guilt also twisted its way into his emotions, along with anger, hurt, and sadness.

Anger towards his brother, for telling Elena he was still drinking human blood, hurt towards Elena for leaving and not believing in him, and sadness because he knew at the end of the day, he could point his finger at this brother, but there was three fingers' pointing back at him.

"Instead of moping around all day, why don't we go hunting together." Damon's voice cut the silence in the room.

"Damon, that's why Elena left, I'm not going to do it if it makes her unhappy." Stefan replied. His mind was beginning to clear through the fog that was lingering due to drinking human blood suddenly.

"We both know what Emotions never over power hunger."

"Then how come I haven't attacked her yet?"

"We both know it was a matter of time before you did, and she made the smart move by leaving." Damon answered insightfully.

"I miss her. Maybe if I straighten out before she gets back, she will take me back."

Damon rolled his eyes in response. He strangley felt bad that Stefan had to go through this. He had to go through the naïve "maybe if I's" and hope for the best. Over his century in a half, he has seen many men, and occasionally some woman go through that.

"I know what you are thinking, Damon, but I _know_ I can do this. I just know it." Stefan tried convince his brother, and himself. He knew that if he could manage to get himself back to his normal dietary habits, everything would be alright again.

"There is no way you can do that. Instead, learn how to control it, instead of the hunger controlling you."

"But that could take centuries, Damon, and I don't have that kind of time with Elena."

"Then get that kind of time." Damon felt bad that he had to be the one to point that one out to Stefan, but the topic was bound to come up anyways.

"You don't mean—

"Oh, Stefan, that's exactly what I mean."

"No. No, absolutely not. I will _not_ subject Elena to this kind of torture, especially for my own selfish reasons, and when she hates me so much that she has to leave town."

Damon didn't know how Stefan came to the conclusion that Elena hated him. Damon knew for a fact that Elena could never, ever hate him, not in a million years.

"How much do you love her?" Damon asked, trying to prove a point.

"I love her with all of my heart."

"Do you want to spend eternity with her?"

Stefan stared at Damon, not willing himself to give Damon an answer.

The fog began to clear out of Elena's mind, and she was becoming more and more aware of reality. It will take a few days, maybe even weeks, before she can start to think clearly again, and what would happen after that, whether Katherine would compel her again, she didn't know.

She looked around at her surroundings. She was in a small room with a bed and a dresser. Nothing else. The bed had a forest green bed-spread on it and the dresser was in the left corner of the room. And there was a TV in the opposite corner.

That's all Elena could decipher, or else her head would begin to hurt, and she didn't have any pain killers with her.

Elena sat at the edge of her bed, staring at the grey coloured wall. She was in her own world, and she was just thinking, thinking about what Katherine had said to her about Stefan.

Her image of Stefan was slowly beginning to fade, and she could hardly make out the details in his features anymore, his beautiful features. She couldn't even remember his voice.

Come to think of it, she could hardly remember Damon's face, and _his_ beautiful features. She could hardly remember his voice. The only thing she could remember of the brothers was their voices, and their place in her heart.

Elena strained her brain as she searched for memories in her head about Damon, and Stefan too. She could hardly remember anything.

She remembers being in a car accident, and hitting a man, but she remembers screaming in terror as she watched the man slowly get up, and walk in her direction. She remembers struggling, and not being able to get free.

Then she remembers being calm when she saw a familiar face, and beautiful eyes. Who was it?

Her memory was fading fast, and she could hardly remember who rescued her from that horrific night.

Who was it? Damon? Stefan?

Her memory faded in and out as she started to remember Stefan again. Then she felt a pang of heart ache in her chest.

"He lied to me." Elena said out loud. "He never loved me."

Katherine watched Elena struggle to remember things, and struggled with pain. She watched through a window in the concrete, locked door. Katherine chuckled to herself, proud of her small, yet significant accomplishment in her big plan.

Elena Gilbert suffering.

Katherine was beginning to crack up with laughter as she watched the poor human struggle with her memories and her emotions. She decided the laughter would get to her sooner or later, so she, along with another guard, walked unlocked the door and walked into Elena's room.

Elena stood as she heard the door unlock.

"Elena, come with me and Isaac, we need you to provide something for us."

"Yes, Miss Katherine." Elena bowed her head, and followed behind Katherine and Isaac, a man, or vampire, she did not recognize.

He had blonde hair, and muscle's. A lot of them. He had a California surfer dude kind of tan, and he had green eyes. He was definitely handsome, but someone Elena would never be interested in.

Katherine and Isaac lead Elena to a different room, a bigger, less furnished room.

"Where are we?" Elena asked Katherine as a child would ask their mother, without fear in her voice.

"We are in the new we would like to call, 'the Fun Room'." Katherine replied to Elena, and giving Isaac a mischievous smile.

"Oh, I like fun." Elena said with a smile.

"So do we." Isaac replied.

"I am going to have to excuse myself for a moment. I will be back." Katherine nodded and bowed out of the room.

Isaac smirked at Elena and began to speak to her in the same hypnotizing voice Katherine had used on her early that day.

"You are not afraid of me. Do whatever I tell you to." Isaac told Elena.

Elena looked Isaac in the eye. "I am not afraid of you; I will do whatever you tell me to." Elena repeated in a monotone voice. She was out of her mind.

There was silence in the room for just a moment until Isaac broke through it. "This might hurt just a little." He's eyes began to go dark, and the veins around them began to appear, and he raced over to Elena, put his hand on her back, and leaned in to her. First he smelt her hair, and then he lightly stroked his finger along her neck. Soon his fangs began to show, and he leaned into Elena, and bit her neck.

Elena didn't scream. She hardly even knew what was happening. All she knew is that there was a sharp pain in the left side of her neck, and she was slowly beginning to fade in and out, until she was completely unconscious.

Isaac still fed on her, even as he left her slowly fade in and out, and her grip on him loosened until her hands completely fell to her sides.

He stopped before she was drained. He made sure that he didn't take too much blood from Elena, and gave her just a drop of his blood to help the healing process of the wound would speed up faster.

Isaac turned around and began to leave, but bumped into Katherine on his way out.

"Are you done?" Katherine asked.

"Yes. But I recommend not killing her. I gave her some of my blood, and I don't want her bonded to me forever."

"No, can't have that, can we?" Katherine said as Isaac turned on his heal, and left.


	3. Realization

Missing in Action - Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a little bit, Word on my computer hasn't been agreeing with me lately /  
Anyways, here's a long chapter for you guys!  
Ps. I love you guys!! thnx for reviewing!  
Pss. I'm sorry for the format of this chapter. I promise the next one will be like all the others, but I'm not using Word right now, because its giving me some grief, so I had to use Notepad, instead. And I am also sorry about any spelling or grammatical errors you might find.

Chapter 3- Realization.

Damon walked to the basement of the Salvatore house to get some blood for himself. Sure, the blood tasted old and of plastic, but it was better then having the cops on his and Stefan's tail's. Strange as it was, he didn't want to leave Mystic Falls, especially with Elena gone and the smallest of chance's of her coming back.  
As Damon opened the freezer, something caught his attention; a smell of death. Damon moved away from the freezer, and towards the area with the dungeon. He began to use his enhanced sense's to investigate.  
He smelt death. And not fresh death, but old, aged death, of possibly 300 hundred years, or even more. The smell of death was covered up with perfume, perfume from forever ago, maybe the 1940's? Earlier, perhaps.  
Damon scanned the back wall of the hall. He smelt something that definitly shouldn't be there. A chemical, and sweat. As Damon looked closer, he could see tiny dropplets of sweat on the floor and the wall. Another smell caught his attention; the natural smell of a human's. It didn't take long for Damon to identify the scent. It was Elena's.  
Before Damon left to go upstairs, he tried to remember where he smelt the first smell of aged perfume and death. Forever ago, and almost impossible to remember. He began to think back to when he first smelt this smell. Back when he first smelt it, it was sweet, and airy. But now,  
its almost sickening. Almost. It was Katherine's.  
Damon shot up the stair's, and went as fast as he could. "Stefan!!" He yelled through the house, and waited as his younger brother appeared in the living room\  
"What?" Stefan replied, as if he was bored already.  
"What did Elena smell like when she told you she was leaving?" Damon asked, not knowing that Elena didn't tell Stefan face to face.  
"I don't know."  
"You don't know?!" Damon yelled.  
"She didn't tell me face to face."  
"Then how do you know she left?"  
"She left me a note."  
"A note? Why didn't you tell me?" Damn asked harshly.  
"I didn't think it was that important." Stefan shrugged.  
"Do you still have the note?" Damon said, ignoring the fact that Stefan didn't think this tiny piece of info was important.  
"Yes, I couldn't bear to throw it out." Stefan said as he reached into his back pocket to retrieve the note, and passed it to Damon.  
Damon opened the note and scanned it. Something was off about it. The penminship was to nice, and it was to straight to the point. Usually Elena would go on and on about why she was leaving, and that she was sorry and that she didn't want to hurt anyone. This was too cold. Not like Elena.  
"Elena didn't write this." Damon stated 30 seconds later.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, she didn't write this. Look at this," Damon said pointing to the note. "The penmanship is to neat and classy. And it is too straight to the point, she would usually go on and on about why she was leaving. She would have written you a letter, not a simple note on a small piece of paper.  
"Your right. I can't believe that I missed this. I was just so heart broken and-"  
"Yah, yah, whatever, we have another problem." Damon said as he cut off Stefan's justification on why he didn't realize this in the first place.  
"What is it?" Stefan asked.  
"Katherine took her."  
Stefan stared in shock. "Katherine? How do you know?"  
"How do I know? Well, the basement smells like death and perfume, and the note doesn't sound like Elena, it sound's like Katherine."  
"You have a point. But where do you think she is?"  
"Well, knowing Katherine, she is not in Mystic Falls anymore. She is probably a few states over." Damon said, knowing Katherine all too well.  
"How are we going to find her?" Stefan asked as he crossed his arms and turned to Damon.  
"We are going to have to consult a witch. Judgy little things." Daman replied with a smirk and a shudder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come with me," Katherine said as she helped Elena get on to her feet. She was a little tipsy after Isaac fed on her.  
"Yes, Miss Katherine." Elena replied as she brushed herself off.  
Katherine lead Elena down the hall and up two flights of stairs before they hit the main level. Katherine and Elena walked into the living room.  
Elena stared at the room in amazment. There were two dark red couches facing each other, and two seats facing each other in the opposite direction,  
and they were surrounding an oak wood coffee table. The room was huge, and there was huge matching side tables on the walls, and classy, dark red curtains hanging from the tall windows, and the floor was wooden. "Elena, I would like you to meet someone." Katherine said as she mostioned with her right arm towards an empty spot on the couch.  
"There's noone here." Elena stated, and scanned the room when suddenly someone appeared behind her.  
The lady behind her was very beautiful. She had shoulder length, wavey dark brown hair, and was wearing black pants and a black top. She held her black trench coat folded over in her arms. Before she began to speak, she gracefully shifted her coat into her left arm, and extended her right arm. "Hello, Elena, I'm Isobel."  
Elena stared in shock at what she was hearing. Isobel. This random lady standing in Katherine's living room was Isobel? Her brith mother?  
Elena also extended her right arm and shook Isobel's hand. "Its a pleasure to meet you, Isobel." Elena said with a smile, trying to recover from the sudden shock.  
"No, the pleasure is all mine." Isobel said as she took in her right arm. Katherine walked over to Isobel and silently took her coat, and walked out of the living room to hang it up in a walk in coat closet and walked back in to seat her guests on the couch.  
"No need to stand, please sit." Katherine said as she sat down on the chair to the left of the couch, closest to Elena.  
"Thank you, Katherine." Isobel said.  
"So, how did you find me?" Elena asked, getting straight to the point.  
"Elena, no need to br rude." Katherine responded to Elena's harsh tone towards Isobel.  
"No, no Katherine, Elena has every right to be straight forward. After all, she most definitley has questions, and I most likely do have the answers.  
Elena simply nodded in response to this, surprised at Isobel's politeness.  
"I asked Katherine to track you down for me, and she contacted me as soon as she did." "Exactly. Elena, could you go and get some refreshments for our guest?" Katherine turned to Elena, and smiled her charming smile.  
"Yes, Miss Katherine." Elena replied with a smile and left the living room to go to the kitchen.  
A moment of silence passed while the two women waited until Elena was out of ear-shot.  
"Boy Katherine," Isobel cut the silence. "You sure have that girl wrapped around your finger."  
"Of course. She doesn't have any Vervain on her or in her system, so she is easy to control." Katherine replied.  
"But a few days ago you said it would be challenging due to the Salvatore brothers and the Vervain necklace."  
"Yes, but I managed to get to her while the brother's weren't around."  
"Do we have to worry about them being on our trail?" "No, I left a forged note for Stefan to find. He will be so broken when he finds the note that he won't notice any difference's between what I wrote, and what she would've written." "Excellent, we don't need them around for what I have planned next."  
"What do you have planned next?" Katherine asked raising a single eye brow.  
"Well, I would think its obvious, Katherine."  
Katherine just questioned Isobel through her eyes, until Isobel gave Katherine the "I can't believe you don't know look". Katherine gasped as she soon realized what Isobel was talking about.  
"You wouldn't!" Katherine said.  
"Yes, I would, Katherine. The Salvatore family robbed me of my time with my daughter, and I plan to have all eternity with her."  
Katherine couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe Isobel actually thought up what plan. Katherine loved it. It was the perfect plan. It would benifit Isobel and Katherine. Isobel would have her daughter for all eternity, and Katherine would get the Salvatore brother's all to herself again, with Elena out of the picture, for good.  
Elena came out of the kitchen with 3 glasses of cold water on a tray, and placed it down on the table.  
Both Katherine and Isobel heard Elena's heartbeat. It was pounding fast, and the smell of adrenalyn radiated off of her.  
Katherine glanced over at Isobel who was as stiff as a board. Isobel has only been a vampire for about three years, and she still hasn't mastered how to control her cravings, especially around a fast pumping heart.  
Katherine turned to Elena. "Elena, you are calm. Nothing is wrong. You are at peace with what is going to happen to you, and you are happy that you get to spend all eternity with your mother."  
"I am calm. Nothing is wrong. I am at peace with what is going to happen to me, and I am happy that I get to spend all eternity with my mother."  
Elena's heart rate slowly began to decrease, and Isobel slowly began to relax.  
"Now, Isobel, Elena. Shall we go to the kitchen for dinner?" Katherine asked as she stood up.  
They both nodded is response and made their way to the kitchen. Isobel put a harm around Elena's waist, and whispered in her ear.  
"I am so glad we have eternity together." And with that, they made there way to the kitchen, and Katherine had her top cheffs cook a lovely gourmett meal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean you won't do it?!" Damon yelled at Elena's best friend, Bonnie.  
"Just that, I won't." Bonnie replied, and was about to close the door until Damon stopped her with his foot, and pushed against the door.  
"Look, Elena's in trouble, and you are the only witch we know powerful enough to do this." Stefan said, cutting in.  
"No. I won't do it. Last time my family did something for you, we ended up losing one of our own." Bonnie winced as she remembered the night she lost Grams do to the Salvatore brothers, and Elena.  
"I can't do it." Bonnie said again.  
"Why don't you come outside and say that again." Damon said, crossing his arms.  
"Threatening her won't make this situation any better." Stefan said.  
Bonnie stepped outside and looked Damon straight in the eye. Damon all of a sudden doubled over in pain, clutching his head in his arms.  
"Can that kill him?" Stefan asked, concerned that if Damon keeps ticking off witches, Damon is going to find himself dead.  
"Not unless I want it to." "Do you want it to?" "No, but I just want it to really hurt."  
After five minutes of watching Damon groan and moan in pain, Bonnie let up on the pain.  
"Want to threaten me again?" Bonnie said, crossing her arms as if to protect her territory.  
"No, but we do need your help. We need to find Elena." Stefan said, answering for his brother.  
"No. I will not do it."  
"Why? Your best friend is off somewhere probably getting tortured by a vampire, and you are here, telling us you won't help because you two are in a fight?" Damon asked, really getting mad.  
Bonnie didn't respond. Instead, she just invited both of the Salvatore brother's into her house.  
"How did you know they were fighting?" Stefan asked. Elena didn't even tell him that.  
"After you attacked that girl at the pagent, Bonnie walked off all mad at Elena because of me and you."  
Stefan didn't say anything. He felt bad that he was the cause for the falling out in Elena's and Bonnie's friendship.  
"Do you have her necklace?" Bonnie asked.  
"Yes, here it is." Stefan pulled out the Vervain necklace and handed it to Bonnie.  
Bonnie held the necklace in her hands and closed her eyes. She used all of her current emotions to track Elena. Anger, hurt, saddness and love for her friend. Bonnie has never felt anything like this before. Her heart was racing, and her skin was tingling. She was beginning to get glimpses of a room.  
A huge kitchen, with three people at the end of a huge kitchen table.A lady that looked identical to Elena was at the head of the table. But Bonnie knew it wasn't Elena. She instantly knew that it was a vampire. There was another lady, seated at the right of the vampire. She had Elena's features, and she was very beautiful, but she did not look exactly like Elena. This lady was also a vampire. A new one at that.  
And lastly, there was Elena seated at the left of the table, eating in silence, watching as the vampire's talked.  
Bonnie was surprised to know that she was also able to hear a tibit of the conversation.  
"So, after you turn her, Isobel, where are you going to take her?" Katherine asked the lady to her right, who Bonnie assumed was Isobel.  
"I am thinking that we will go to my new home in Flordia." Isobel replied.  
"Interesting. Why Flordia?"  
"I know people up there who could help Elena and I adjust to our vampirism."  
"So, you're going to leave Georgia just like that?" Katherine said, but before Bonnie could see any more, the image disappeared.  
"I know where she is." Bonnie gasped.  
"Where is she?" Damon demanded.  
"Georgia. They're planning on turning her." Bonnie sobbed.  
"They? Who's they?" Stefan asked.  
"Katherine, and a lady named Isobel."  
Bonnie, Stefan and Damon stared at each other in disbelief. A few minutes afterwards, Damon broke the silence.  
"I know who we can consult to get her back."

Hope you guys liked this chapter!! So sorry for the long updates! But, I will do my best to try!!

So, who do you think they will consult to find Elena? 


	4. Fog

Missing in Action.

Missing In Action - Fog.

Elena sat at a huge kitchen table, eating in silence and listening to Isobel and Katherine conduct plans of leaving Georgia, and evidently going to Flordia.

Elena didn't know what to think about being turned into a vampire. She always knew it would happen someday, but she didn't know it was going to be so soon, so sudden.

Elena didn't know why or how she knew she would become a vampire. She can't remember the reason why she wanted to become one in the first place.

_Maybe to be with him, _A voice told Elena in the back of her mind.

And then, there it was again; the mental fog that always seems to cloud her brain whenever she was remotley close to figuring out who "him" was.

"And the Salvatore brother's won't even know what hit them. By the time they get here, we will all be off in sunny Flordia." Katherine's voice cut into Elena's thoughts.

Salvatore brother's? Why does that name sound so familar?

Through the fog in Elena's mind, she could see two figures. She wasn't scared of these two figures. They had a friendly presence about them. Well, at least one of them. The other one seemed to be the one that her senses told her to runaway from. But she didn't. She trusted them.

"Excellent," came the voice of Isobel. "We will need to pack valubles. Clues that would lead the Salvatore brother's to us."

_Salvatore brother's? Who are they?_ Elena thought. The fog floated back into her head.

Elena thought with all her might on who these people were. They sounded familar to her, but she couldn't pt her finger on it.

As she thought about the name Salvatore, her heart skipped a few beats, and her stomach began to twist and turn in knots.

"Are you sure this is it?" Stefan asked Damon as they walked up the path leading up to a small house in the middle of Mystic Falls.

"Yes, this is the address he told me." Damon stated as he knocked on the door.

"Just a sec!" A male's voice called through the grey door.

As the door opened, the two gentlemen were greeted by Alaric Saltzmen. Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night.

"Oh, what do you guys want?" Alaric said as he crossed his arms, and leaned against the door frame, being careful not to step foot outside.

"Your help, Rick." Damon said as he mimicked Alaric's actions.

"With what? Finding Katherine?" He watched Damon slightly cringe at the memory of his love not being in the tomb, and wasting his vampire life's purpose.

"Elena's missing." Stefan cut into Damon's sudden silence. "And we need your help in finding her."

"Yah, and your ex-vampire-wife has her. Along with Katherine." Damon said.

Alaric stared at the two boys. "Really?"

They both nodded in response.

"Come in." Alaric waved a hand.

Stefan and Damon both walked into the house they were both invited in to. Damon looked around. He saw swords on the walls, stakes on the tables, and there was probably Vervain in his drinks.

"Man," Damon whispered over to Stefan. "For someone who hangs around vampires alot, this guy looks like he has a total fear of us."

Stefan nodded in agreement.

"How can I help?" Alaric said as he took a swig of his water that was resting on the coffee table in his living room.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night. Remember?" Damon said.

"You want be to stake the vampires?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "No, we want you to take them out to tea. Yes stake them! Thats the only thing your good for, since your life isn't as dyable, since you have that fancy little ring."

"Where are they keeping her?" Alaric asked.

"Somewhere in Georgia." Stefan said.

"Thats all you know? It could take weeks before we find her!" Alaric yelled.

"See, we don't have weeks, we have probably two days, at the most, since they are planning on turning her."

"How can we find her?"

"We have a witch who is going to help us." Damon said.

"A witch?" Alaric hadn't heard about witch's yet, but he wasn't surprised in the least that they existed, especially since there were vampire's running around. _What's next?_ He thought to himself. _Wherewolves?_

"Yes, but she is still just embracing her power's." Stefan said.

"But she is a strong witch." Damon said in Bonnie's defence. Both Alaric and Stefan looked surprised, considering he was sticking up for Bonnie.

"Yes, but a locator spell could take a very, very long time. Especially if the item we are using hasn't been in Elena's possesion for a little bit." Stefan countered.

Alaric watched as Damon and Stefan went back and forth, reasoning on how long it would take to find Elena. Damon said that it wouldn't take long to locate Elena, and Stefan said that it would take longer with a new witch's power.

A call on Stefan's cellphone cut the chatter in the room.

"Hello?" Stefan answered.

_"I found her. I found Elena." _came the voice of Bonnie on the other end of Stefan's cellphone.

"So, Isobel, when are you planning to leave with Elena?" Katherine asked, as they sat in the living room. Katherine told Elena to make use of herself and do something, so her and Isobel could talk about their plans to esscort Elena away from Georgia without having to hear Elena's heartbeat increase everytime she heard the name Salvatore, or spoke of there plans to turn her.

"Within the next week, maybe sooner. I don't want the Salvatore brother's on our trail." Isobel replied as she sipped her tea.

"Yes, understood. If I know them as well as I think, they will be on our trail anytime, now. Within the next couple of days." Katherine replied.

"And you're sure of that?"

"Yes, most definitley. Stefan will be too heart broken to notice, and Damon will be too cold to care."

"Excellent. We don't need to worry about them. Do we need to worry about Elena contacting them?"

"She's been compelled to know better then that. We do not have to worry about that at all. Infact, we won't have to worry about her even remembering them."

As Katherine and Isobel spoke, Elena laid in her bed in her room in the deep halls of the house, thinking about the plans that Isobel had made for her future.

Elena felt powerless to protest. She wanted to become a vampire, but not by Isobel. By someone else. Someone else she deeply cared about, with all her heart.

Elena drifted off to sleep with all these thoughts consuming her mind. She tossed and turned, and turned and tossed and tangled her bed's thin blanket's and sheets.

_Her mouth was dry, and her throat was on fire, as if she ran 100 miles without a single drop of water. She felt her forehead, she wasn't sweating. She checked to see if she was panting, breathing fast and heavy, but she wasn't. _

_"Whats wrong with me?" Elena asked herself, worried. A water bottle magically appeared, with sparkling, ice cold water inside. She opened the lid and drank it. Before she knew it all the water was gone, and her throat still burned and her mouth was still dry. _

_Suddenly, she was in the Mystic Grill, back room was crowded and noisy, just as she remembered it. _

_"Elena, over here!" somebody called, and Elena instantly recognized the voice to be Bonnie's. Elena sighed in the familiarity of her friends voice. _

_"So good to be home." She muttered as she made her way over to the table where Bonnie was sitting at._

_"Hey Elena, where have you been? You have missed so much!" Bonnie said. _

_"I was with a relitive." Elena replied. _

_Bonnie started to talk, but Elena wasn't paying attention to that. Suddenly, Elena could feel her mouth dry again, and her throat began to burn. But it was worse this time. Her stomach began to burn, too, with the sharp pain human's get when they are hungry, but it was worse. Elena tried to think different thought, and asked Bonnie if she could steal a bite of her burger._

_"Sure." Bonnie replied, but before Elena heard what she said, she was already eating the burger, the fries, and drinking her friends Coke. _

_After she was done, the hunger didn't go away. It was still there, and getting worse and worse by the second. _

_"Whats wrong with me?" Elena asked herself again. Bonnie didn't hear, she was just looking at Elena._

_"Wow, your relitive didn't feed you or what?" Bonnie asked._

_Something inside Elena was triggered at this comment. She didn't care that it was her friend that said it, and probably in a joking manner as well. Elena didn't care. _

_Suddenly, Elena went straight for Bonnie's neck, and drank her best friends blood. Elena stopped after 10 seconds, only to have the top part of her mouth hurt. _

_Her fangs came in, making it easier for Elena to catch her prey. _

_Bonnie started to run away, with her left hand holding her neck. She ran, but Elena was too fast for her.\_

_Elena starred at Bonnie. She felt the veins by her eye's come out, and as they did they began to burn. She knew by this point her eyes were dark. No need to look in a mirror. _

_She dove into Bonnie's neck again, sucking the sweet tasting blood. It didn't taste like rust, or metal. It tasted better than anything she had ever had tasted before. It was sweet. Mmm. The taste of adrenilyn. _

_By this time, Bonnie had fallen unconcious, and Elena still drank her friends blood, unable to control herself. Soon, she felt her friends body begin to go cold. She didn't care. She drank until everylast drop of her friends blood until she was gone._

_Elena was finished. She got up and whipped her mouth on her friends clothing, than she took a second look at the person she had her first meal from._

_"Oh my, Bonnie!" Elena said. She felt a pang of guilt that she drank her friends blood, and she killed her too._

_"I'm so, so sorry." Elena said, even though not a world of sorry's could bring back her friend._

Elena woke up in a cold sweat, panting hard, with her heart racing.

She killed her friend.

Elena looked at her surrounding's.

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream." Elena kept saying to herself as she tried to control her breathing.

As her breathing began to slow down, she laid back down and fell asleep again only to be met by another horrifying nightmare.\

Outside Elena's door, her biological mother watched through the small window in the door.

"Not for long." Isobel smirked and walked down the hallway, and back up the stairs to the living room to continue to discuss plans for Elena's future.

_**Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter!!  
Can I ask a big favour of you guys? I would really like to hear about what you think about my story. I read all the reviews I get, and it makes my day when I get an email notifying me that I had a fan review!!**_

**_So, could I ask for about 6 reviews for the next chapter, please?_**

**_Thank you!_**

**_Ps. Sorry it was a long wait!! And sorry that the last chapter's format wasn't too good!_**

**_Twistedcandycane._**


	5. Search Plans

Missing in Action- Search Plans.

**Here is chapter five, guys! Sorry the update took so long! But, I have been busy. I actually almost gave up on this story!**

**Anyways, you will get the next chapter after 5 reviews. I really want to know your thoughts on this story, and how I am handling the characters.**

**And drumrole please...CHAPTER 5!**

"Here's the adress of where she is." Bonnie wrote it down on a pink sticky note. Damon held out his hand for it, but Bonnie passed him and gave it to Stefan. Damon closed his hand and put it in his pocket.

Stefan studied the address, decided he didn't recognize it and put it in his back pocket.

"What's our plan?" Alaric asked.

Everybody stood still and silent until Damon broke the ice. "Bonnie, can yo still do that vampire... migrain spell?" Damon remembered the pain of the spell, and the lingering pain afterwords. If Bonnie could do the spell for even 5 minutes, they would be good to go.

Bonnie gave him the "what do you think look?".

"Good," he said, chosing to ignore the look. "How many vampire's can you take down at once?"

There was a moment of silence, and Bonnie got a deep look of concentration.

Both Salvatore brother's clutched their heads, groaning at the pain. It felt like they were being beat in the head from the inside out, with pins and needle's striking their skull's at every angle from the outside. Bonnie knew if she intensified the pain more, and carried out the spell long enough, she could kill both of them.

Suddenly the spell stopped, but both of the brothers were still clutching their heads. The lingering pain was not as bad as the immideite pain, but it was still extremly painful. They stood their for a good 5 minutes.

"Ok," Damon began as he adjusted tried to adjusted his eye sight. "Can you do that on more vampire's?"

"The most I can do at top notch strength is 4, but the more I try to do it on, the weeker the pain is." Bonnie replied.

"Okay, how many are in the house?"

"As far as I can tell, 2, but there may be more. We need to catch them at a time when there aren't too many vampire's in the house."

"We would need to keep a close eye on them for the next week, to learn their schedule." Alaric said, "But that's time we don't have."

"Okay, here's how it will work," Damon said, taking control of their plan. "Alaric, you bring most, if not all of the vervain darts you have. Stefan, drink human blood for your next meals, then if we are lucky, you could take the youngest of the two vampire's, which will be Isobel. I will take Katherine."

"I'm not going to drink human blood." Stefan protested. He said he would quit for Elena.

"Yes, but this is to help Elena, Stefan. She would want you to be at your strongest so you could rescue her." Damon said. Both Alaric and Stefan stared at him in shock at his thoughtful words.

Stefan opened his mouth to protest, but Bonnie started first. "I'd hate to say it, but he's right. Stefan, you love Elena enough to quit drinking human blood for her, but do you love her enough to drink human blood to rescue her?"

Stefan thought about Bonnie's words, but gave no response. She was right, but he didn't want to have to go through the withdrawls again.

"And Bonnie, we will need to hide you somewhere in the house. How about the attic?" Damon asked.

"I need to be in full view of the vampire's so they could get the full effect."

"Any chance you know an invisibility spell?"

"No, but I do know a spell that cuts off all the senses of a vampire, and I don't need to be in full view for the spell to have the full effect.

"Excellent. So we don't need a distraction for when we get in then." Stefan observed.

"Okay, we'll leave at midnight tonight." Damon stared at his watch. They had 14 hours to prepare themselves. It could be worse.

"Will they hear us coming?" Alaric asked.

"Not if the humans that are travelling with us have injusted vervain, and Bonnie cuts off their senses." Stefan explained. "She will hear the car though, but she will probably think we're just passing."

"Will the vervain alter Bonnies, um, abilities?" Alaric asked. He was still getting used to the fact that witches existed, let alone that Bonnie was one. He was relitivley shocked when he walked through the door and saw Bonnie there. Both Salvatore's got a goood chuckle out if his opened mouth expression.

"No, it won't. Many witche's over the years have injested vervain to protect themselves from us, if anything, it might make her abilities stronger." Stefan responded.

"How long will it take for the vervain to pass through our systems?" Alaric asked, fearful of what could happen to Bonnie without it, but not himself due to his ring.

"2 hours, so we have to make it fast. Humans," Damon began as he refered to Bonnie and Alaric. "Every drink you have today, anything you eat, please, put vervain in it. I don't want to be responsible for your deaths."

"Yet, you're responsible for many other deaths." Stefan said, confused on why Damon didn't want to be responsible for Alaric and Bonnie's deaths, if they did infact, die.

Damon just rolled his eyes. "Okay, we meet at the boarding house in 3 hours, so we can make it to Katherine's and Isobel's house on time."

Katherine lead Elena down the staircase, through the luxorius basement, and into the room where Isaac had fed on her. Elena noticed that the room slightly changed; instead of just a white, extremly big room, there was a black leather couch in the corner, with matching ottman's on each end, and their was a coffee table in the center. Isobel was sitting on the couch.

She had an evil, knowing glint in her eyes, and a smile plastered across her face.

"Hi, Isobel." Elena shyly said as she politley bowed her head to Isobel.

"Hello, Elena." Isobel replied in her soft, delicate voice.

"What are we doing down here?" Elena asked Katherine. She still remembered the first time she was down there, which had been only 2 days ago.

Isobel looked at Katherine sternly, as if to give her the hint to leave. Katherine did just that.

"Whats going on?" Elena asked.

"We leave for Flordia in two days. Which means tonight is the night." Isobel said.

"The night for..." Elena's voice trailed off, as she knew exactly what tonight was the night for.

Isobel nodded and continued. "We decided to turn you sooner then expected so you Katherine can show you the ropes."

"What if, what if I don't want to be a vampire?" Elena asked, getting some nerve to tell Isobel her opinions on turning.

"You'll love it. You can shut off your caring emotions, you cannever feel guilty about killing-

"Who said I was going to kill!"

"Well, we both know that every new vampire kill's at least one human. Human life is below us, Elena. We are better then humans. They serve us with their blood."

Before Elena could disagree to Isobel's statement, she was interupted.

"Isobel, I would like you to meet someone." Katherine said. Elena turned around to see who it was.

"Hello," a familiar voice said. "My name is Isaac."

Elena shuddered at the voice.

"Hello," Isobel got up off the couch and walked over to the door. "My name is Isobel."

Isaac turned to Elena after shaking Isobel's hand. "I believe we have already met."

"Well, Isobel said. "We'll just give you two some privacy, call us if you need us."

After Katherine and Isobel left, the room was silent for a minute. Elena fidgeted with her fingres while Isaac just stood still, content.

Isaac walked over to Elena, and put his hand under her chin, and lifted her eye's to meet his. "You're so beautiful, you know that?"

Elena blushed a light pink. "Thanks."

"We will make such a wonderful couple." he continued.

"What are you talking about?"

"Isobel hasn't told you yet?"

Elena shook her head. Told her what?

"We're going to get married."

"What!" Elena shrieked. She did not want to get married, especially to someone she didn't really know, or didn't love. She was too young to get married. Sure, she was going to turn 18 in just a few months, but she wanted to finish high school, to finish colleuge. She was raised to wait until you're ready to marry, not to rush into it.

"After your turned, we will get married! The wedding is already planned, all you have to say is 'I do'." Isaac cupped Elena's face in his hands, and spoke softly.

"No." Elena choked out, trying to hold back tears. The image of her in a beautiful whitedress filled her mind. The dress had flowers on the waist, and had spagetti straps. She was holding a bokay of pink lilly's. Suddenly the beauty crashed when Isaac said I do, and she began to relucently to say those two horrible words.

"No," Elena said again. "I will not marry you. I barely know you!"

"Fine then, you leave me no choice," Isaac began to speak softly to her, gently to her. "You want to get married to me. You begged me to marry you. We are going to be happy."

"I want to get married to you. I begged you to marry me. We are going to be happy." Elena repeated in a robotic voice, and her eyes were glazed over in compulsion.

Suddenly, Isaac leaned in to kiss Elena, and after words he moved down to her throat and gently kissed her there. Suddenly he could feel he fangs decending, telling him what he wanted to do next.

Elena felt a sharp pain, and she began to scream, but the screaming stopped after she realized it was causing more pain. As her blood left her body, she felt dizzy and cold. She hated this feeling. Soon, she knew her body was almost emptied of blood, and she knew the end was near. No one could survive after losing this much blood. No one.

Isaac finished, and carried Elena over to the couch, and dropped her there, roughly.

"Help...me." Elena moaned in pain. She was fading in and out, and she knew that she was almost out of time.

Isaac rolled his eyes and bit his wrist, and forced her to drink his blood. Elena soon began to regain some colour in her pailed cheeks, but he stopped after that. He didn't want her to get addicted to his blood.

Elena was still passed out when Isaac went upstairs to the living room where Katherine and Isobel were discussing plans of their departure.

"She's out cold. Don't kill her. I gave her my blood. Like I said, I don't want to be bonded to her forever. If she becomes a vampire by my blood and I find out about it, I will stake her myself, and kill whoever killed her. Understand?"

"Yes, we do." Katherine said. She walked over to Isaac and and cupped his face in her hands, just like he did to Elena. "Thank you." Katherine whispered as she leaned in a kissed Isaac gently, after the kiss she embraced him.

"For what?" he asked, dazed. Katherine always managed to do that to him.

Suddenly, Katherine stabbed Isaac with a vervain dart in his lower back, and watched as he fell to the floor with a confused expression her his face. An expression that Katherine has seen too many times before.

"For giving us your blood." Isobel walked over to where Katherine was standing over Isaac's body with a wooden stake in her hands.

"Better make it quick, I only gave him enough vervain to last a few minutes." Katherine used her foot to make Isaac's body to face upwards.

A few minutes later, Isaac came to in the same place where he was when Katherine had stabbed him. He was still week from the vervain, and he was struggling to get up when a high heeled boot, attached to a leg pushed him back onto the floor.

"You said you would kill whoever killed Elena if she is turned by your blood," Isobel began repeating what Isaac had said minutes earlier. "But what happens when you get killed first?"

Isaac was struggling under Isobel's boot, and began panicing when he heard what she had said. He tried to roll away, but it was too late.

Isobel stabbed Isaac through the heart, and watched as his eye's widened with shock. His skin began to go deathly pale, and all of his veins began to surface almost immideitly. Before he collapsed forever in the middle of Katherine's living room, he spoke his last words. "She'll regret this." And with that, he was dead.

Isobel felt a pang in her heart as she watched him die. "Don't worry," Katherine's voice came from behind. "Its just the blood bond. After all, you did turn him."

"Thats why we used him, isn't it?" Isobel's small voice said.

"Neither of us will ever feel the blood bond."

**How did you like it? Please review and tell me your thoughts! I really want to know your thoughts on Isaac!  
Did you like him? Did you hate him? What did you feel towards him?**

**Hope you liked it!**


	6. There

**Missing In Action- There.**

**Hope you guys liked this story! Its coming to an end soon, but I had fun writing it. Just to clarify, this IS NOT the last chapter. :)  
Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this story, and of the characters, and if I handled the characters well. Thanxx!  
5 more reviews will get you chapter 7!**

Trees rushed by fast as Damon increased the speed on Bonnie's car as fast as it would go. They decided to take Bonnie;s car because because they didn't want to risk Katherine seeing their vehicles. After all, she was in their house, and they don't know exactly what she did while she was there.

They all hold finally figured out the plan on how they would get Elena; Damon and Stefan would get would go in first, after Bonnie had disabled

Katherine and Isobel's senses. While they were out because of it, Alaric would poison them with vervain, enough to weeken them for at least a few minutes. If and when they came to, Bonnie would do the migrain spell. The plan was fool proof. Nothing could alter it. Nothing.

Stefan couldn't wait to see Elena again. He was estatic. He couldn't wait to have her in his arms again, and to have the void in his heart disappear. Certain she was going to want it, Stefan brought Elena's vervain necklace. She will be in total and complete control of her own thoughts again. Who knows what Katherine has done to her mind. Who knows?

Hearing the heartbeats in the backseat increase with nerves, Damon turned the radio on to a random station.

"Are you strong enough to handle one of them?" Alaric spoke from the backseat to Stefan. "You know, if need be?"

"The weaker of the two." Stefan quietly replied. All day he had been drinking human blood, and he felt extremley guilty because of it, but kept reminding himself that it was to help rescue Elena, but in the back of his mind, he knew that he also enjoyed drinking human blood. He also enjoyed the extra strength it gave him.

"Bonnie, it's time." Damon cut in to Stefan's thoughts.

Bonnie didn't reply. Right before the car pulled up to the house, she slipped in to a trance. Her eye's widened as if she was staring off in to space, and she perced her lips in concentration. She felt the spell working through her, and she could almost feel the vibrations of the sense's of the vampire's leaving them. She felt them collapse.

The house was huge, almost a miniture mantion. The outside was painted white, and there were two tall pillars on the frontstep, holding up the front of the house. Shrubs layed just below the wide living room window, and Lillies lined the stone path to the front door.

"Stefan, you go through the left window, and I will go through the right," Damon said, and turned his body so he was facing the back seat where Bonnie and Alaric sat. "One of us will text Alaric to give you the go ahead."

Everybody nodded.

Damon crashed through the window he assigned himself, and listened as he heard Stefan do the same thing.

Turning left, he began to make his way to the living room. When he got there, he saw three bodies collapsed on the floor. Isobel, Katherine, and a staked vampire he did not recognize.

The body was laying face up with a wooden stake drilled through his chest.

"I wonder what happened here." Stefan's voice came from behind Damon. "I just texted Alaric. They're coming in."

"Good, now lets go look for Elena." Damon said, already half way down the hallway he came entered the living room through.

"If I'm right, Katherine would have Elena in the basement, where no one could see in, and she couldn't see out." Stefan mumbled to Damon, but to mostly himself.

Bonnie and Alaric walked into the house through the front door, which lead straight into the living room.

Alaric walked over to Katherine's body, and stuck a vervain dart just below her chest. He walked over to Isobel and did the same.

"You stay here, and I will go help them search for Elena." Alaric told Bonnie.

"How much did you give them?" Bonnie asked.

"Just enough to last for a few minutes, so we have to make it quick."

Bonnie just stood there, waiting. Being in someone else's hoome without their permission made her uneasy.

Katherine and Isobel began to twitch. Bonnie was preparing to do the spell when something hard, like a baseball bat hit her in the back of the head and she landed on the floor, cold.

Damon and Stefan searched through the twist and turns of the hallway in the wide spread out basement. Soon, Alaric came up to them.

"Hey guys, we have to make it quick, I only gave them enough to last a few minutes." Alaric said as he tried to catch his breath from running.

"Relax, I think we found her." Damon said as they came up to a locked door. It had Elena's scent all over it.

As Damon thrusted his weight against the door, and something from behind attacked Alaric. He landed on the cool conrete floor with a loud _thud_ as he hit his head on the ground. When both Salvatore's turned around, he was out cold.

"What the hell was that?" Damon yelled, searching in all directions for what attacked him.

Suddenly, a figure appeared from behind the corner. "Witch's," Katherine said. "You can't trust them."

"What did you do to Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing. I took a bite of her, only to feel the sting of vervain."

"How did you know she was a witch?" Damon asked, taken in by the sight of Katherine after all these years. However, he always imagined seeing her for the first time seeing her under better circumstances.

"By her scent. Which's always have a more sour scent than humans," Katherine stopped and listened for a second. "So nice of you to join us Isobel."

"Hello, Damon." Isobel said.

"Isobel, what are you doing with Elena?" Damon asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Lets just say, security." Isobel replied.

"Thats it? Thats why you wanted to turn her into a vampire?" Stefan asked, angry.

"How did you know that?" Isobel demanded.

Katherine rolled her eyes at Isobels stupidity. Katherine was able to put it all together as soon as she figured out that the Salvatore brother's had a witch on their side. They were able to do a locator spell, and managed to find them. She should have figured. But, Katherine had one thought. She dove into the front pocket of her lavish sun dress and got a little gold key.

"Step back, go any closer and I will kill her, and she won't be coming back." Katherine lied through her fangs, knowing full well that the Salvatore brother's wouldn't risk Elena's life, with or without the blood in her system, because they were both in love with her.

Both brother's stepped back, and Stefan nearly tripped over Alaric's unconcisous body.

Slowly, Katherine opened the door and rushed over to Elena's almost cold body. The bite on her neck was slowly healing, but not fast enough. Her blood was dripping onto the couch.

"You pay a price if you want her back." Katherine paused for dramatic effect.

"And that would be?" Damon asked.

"You will be mine again. Both of you. I let her go, in exchange for your freedom." Katherine shrugged her shoulder's as if it was no big deal.

"And why would we do that?" Damon asked, coldly. "You left me chasing after a shadow."

"Oh, we both know why you would do that."

"And why would that be?"

"Because you're in love with Elena." Isobel said. Everybody forgot she was in the room because of how silent she was.

Everybody was silent for a second, until Elena's voice broke the silence.

"What's going on?" her small, week voice came.

"Elena!" Both brother's said at once.

Elena studied them for a moment, trying to recognize them. "Who are you?"

Those three words broke both brother's hearts, and they knew that was the doing of Katherine, who was smirking right now as if she had just won a victory. "So are you going to do it?"

"No." Stefan said.

Both Katherine and Damon looked stunned at this.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked sharply. "She's risking Elena's life, and she's offering you away to free her, and you say 'no'?"

"She doesn't remember us, Damon."

"Katherine did that to her!"

Once again, sadness was speaking for Stefan, and also selfishness. If they would be Katherine's slaves, why should Elena be free?

Katherine rolled her eyes. "It sadens me that you chose that, because you just chose poor Miss. Elena's fait."

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

Katherine grabbed Elena and made her stand up. She was a little bit dizzy because of the loss of blood, and was about to collapse. Katherine roughly turned her around to face her, and Katherine had Elena's neck in a death grip.

"Do you remember these two?" Katherine asked, refering to Damon and Stefan.

"No." Elena replied.

"Good." Katherine smirked.

Katherine twisted Elena's neck from left to right. Everyone listened as they heard the breaking of her spine, and the breaking of the brother's hearts. Katherine held Elena's limp body in her hands for a moment, than dropped her onto the floor. With broken hearts and watering eye's, both brother's listened as they listened to Elena's dead body hit the floor. To their knowledge, she was gone.

Katherine walked over to Stefan and looked him square in the eye as she said this; "And that's what happens when you turn down my propisitions."

The last time Damon cried was when he found out Katherine wasn't in the tomb, and didn't care. He now knows that those were wasted tears. He felt an anger rise in him that he hasn't felt in over 140 years. This anger was worse then the madness you feel with bloodlust, and it was worse than a womans scorn. It was a firey passion in the pit in his stomach, and the bottom of his heart. It was the kind of anger you feel when a vampire loses the one he loves, and Damon could feel that anger rising up in Stefan, too. Damon turned around and faced Katherine's retreating figure, and he screamed on the top of his lungs.

"You little bitch!"


	7. Heat

**Missing In Action- Heat.**

**Sorry if this chapter is lame, or is it is a bit sloppy, its night time and I got inspired! =D**

**Warning: There is some language in this chapter. You have been fairly warned.  
**

**Please review!**

Damon turned around swiftly and fastly, anger radiating off of him. Katherine killed Elena. She was going to pay.

Katherine was taken by surpise. Cold hands wrapped around the base of her neck, and slammed her face first in to the nearest wall. Damon kept slamming her into the wall. He didn't stop. He kept going until her head began to rattle, and he began to stop, only to slam her back against the floor.

"You killed her!" Damon screamed.

"And I would gladly do it again." Katherine smirked as she summoned her strength to flip Damon on his back against the floor. She clasped her hands against Damon's throat, squeezing every last drop of air out of him, until he fell unconscious.

Bonnie crept down the stairs that lead the basement. When she woke up she heard a commotion coming from the basement and decided to go investigate.

Bonnie got to the bottom of the stairs. Turning right, she made her way into the dimmly lit hallway. The closer she got to the source of the commotion, she sped up. After a few more twists and turns, she tripped over something, or rather, someone.

She felt around to see what she tripped over, and that she heard a groaning from the left.

"Mr. Saltzman?" Bonnie asked in the direction of the groaning. "Mr. Saltzman?"

More groans came. Crawling on the floor on her hands and knees, Bonnie followed them until she felt flesh make contact with her hand.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked as soon as she found him.

"Mmm? Yah." Alaric replied.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked, just as she spoke, the lights slowly began to flicker on, and she saw blood on Alaric forehead, and him holding the back of his head with his hand."Omigosh, what happened?" Bonnie repeated again.

"Someone hit me from behind." he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Bonnie asked, wanting to know where the brother's had went.

"Um..." Alaric thought for a moment. "Damon and Stefan going inside."

Suddenly, they heard a crash from the other side of the wall.

"What the hell?" Alaric cussed.

"We have to get in there."

Alaric slowly got up and walked over to the white concrete door, and tried the doorknob, and shook it in hopes of it becoming unlocked. He slowly turned towards Bonnie.

"Uh, any chance you know an 'unlock the door' spell?"

"Nope." Bonnie replied. It was becoming more apparent that they were stuck in the hallway, tortured by the sounds of the fighting in the other room.

Damon slowly came to and looked at where he was. Slowly getting up, he saw Katherine and Stefan fighting each other, and Isobel in the corner, ready to pounce incase the need came up.

"So you're like her servent know?" Damon asked as he swiftly appeared in front of Isobel.

"No, she was just an asset to my plan. An everybody win's kind of thing." Isobel shrugged her shoulders.

"And how was Katherine going to benefit?" Damon asked.

"I was going to get what I wanted." Katherine said as she stepped back from warring with Stefan.

"Which was...?" Damon was clueless.

"You." Katherine slowly crept up to Damon, to re-create one of the moments that they had a century in a half ago.

"You can't control us." Damon replied, backing away from Katherine.

"Us? Who said anything about Stefan?" Katherine asked in a cold tone. "I was always more fond of you. He just tasted sweet," Katherine nodded towards an amused looking Stefan. "But you, tasted sweeter."

Damon pretended to give in to her. He stepped back, and gave her a once over. She was wearing a beautiful, cream coloured dress that stopped short just above the knees. The spagetti straps were showing her arms off nicely. Her brown hair was curled, just like it was the last time he saw her.

He took a few steps closer to Katherine, so close that he could feel her soft breath on him. Taking her chin in his hands and leaning in as if to kiss her, he whispered something to her. "Go to hell."

Angered, Katherine spead to the wooden coffee table and broke off one of its limbs, and snapped it in two. Watching this, Isobel grabbed Stefan by the throat and turned to Damon. "Come any closer to him and I will rip his head off, and leave the peices for you to burn. Stefan struggled against Isobel's grip, but she was too strong. She had fed more recently than Stefan.

"You made a mistake coming here tonight." Katherine said as she pointed the wooden stake at Damon's heart. She roughly poked him. And stabbed him in the stomach. Damon groaned in pain. "Any last words?"

Damon groaned. "How..about one," Damon chocked out. "Bitch."

Katherine's eye's became dark with anger, and veins appeared around them. She took the stake out of Damon's stomach and lunged it towards his heart. Before it reached his heart, Katherine collapsed.

Damon looked down at Katherine and saw blood appear from the back of her head, and quickly looked up.

What he saw made his heart jump, and his breathing hitch. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He could just not believe it.

"Elena." He muttered.

Before Elena could respond, she spead over to Isobel with a stake in her hand. Damon briefly wondered where she got the stake, but than remembered that Katherine broke the limb to the coffee table in two.

Elena grabbed Isobel by the neck with one hand and squeezed as hard as she could. "Thank you." Elena said.

"For what?" Isobel asked, confused.

"For being a monumental disappointment." Elena said, than stabbed the stake through her own mother's cold, dead heart. She watched as Isobel fell to the ground, and all of her veins slowly rose to the surface of her skin, and her skin became a grey-blue colour.

**Tell me what you think about the story so far. I really like to hear what you have to say! I read every review!**


	8. Thirst, hunger

**Missing In Action- Thirst, hunger.**

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry for the very, very delayed update. Last year of Jr. High, and I had to deal with exams, and then I went away for 2 weeks. **

**Here is chapter 8! Hope you guys enjoy! I know, this chapter isn't exactly worth its wait, but hey, at least its here, right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Oh, the things I would do If I did... :)**

Everybody in the room stood, shocked. Nobody knew what to say or do. They couldn't believe what they had just seen, and they could hardly process it .

Before anybody could say a word, Katherine began to come to. Not missing a beat, Damon lifted her up by the neck, and cupped her throat with his hands, waiting until she was fully awake.

When she awoke, Damon was the first thing she saw. "We could have been together again. Me and you. Just, me and you." Katherine's voice sounded like a desperate plea for help, for forgiveness. She knew what was coming next.

"You left me chasing you for 146 years Katherine, and you didn't even have the decency to tell me you were okay." Damon counterd. There was a certain pain in his eyes that was never there before.

"Its not like you had any decency before you went back to Mystic Falls." Katherine said. "But Elena changed it all, didn't she?"

Damon stared at Katherine, silent. "Yes, she did." He finally said.

"You're inlove with her." Katherine concluded.

Everybody was silent. Elena looked at Stefan to see him look at the floor, and then fiddle with his fingers. Damon looked surprised, but didn't deny or confirm Katherine's statement. This surprised Elena.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Damon spoke. "Better her than you."

As if reading Damon's mind, Stefan threw a wooden stake taken from the now broken coffee table to Damon.

"Now I'm going to have the decency you never had and give a chance to speak your last words, got any?" Damon pointed the stake at Katherine's heart, poking her gently.

"I never lose." Katherine smiled, knowing what was coming next.

Damon jabbed the stake into Katherine's heart, and watched as she collapsed, and felt the pain as his once lover fell to the ground. The blood bond that Katherine and Damon shared took affect, and he felt as if he was about to cry. He didn't know what to do as he saw Katherine's body lying at his feet. Her veins had risen to the surface of her skin, and her skin turned grey-blue. Her body was as stiff and still as stone. He felt the sting of tears come to his eyes, and he knew Stefan felt them too. The saddness disappeared when Elena came up to him and spoke. "Are you alright?" she asked, with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I am." Damon sighed and turned away from the body and faced Elena.

Silently, Elena stepped over Katherine's and walked over to Damon. "Are you sure? Because you look," Elena hesitated before she spoke. "Broken."

There was a pounding at the door, and Stefan let Bonnie and Alaric in. When they entered, they saw the two dead bodies, and Bonnie quickly turned away, Alaric did not.

Elena rubbed her eyes. "I'm hungry." Elena said, not realizing what she was hungry for.

"That's to be expected." Stefan said. "Come on, you need to feed." Stefan held out his hand to Elena.

"Thank you for being so kind, but, do you know where my Fiancee is?" Elena asked.

"Fiancee?" Alaric asked, stunned. "Is she under compulsion?"

Damon gently cupped her face in his hands and stared into her eyes. "Most likely."

"Is there any way we can remove it?" Bonnie asked. "I might know a spell, but I've never practiced-

Damon cut her off. "When she feeds, the compulsion will be lifted."

"When she feeds?" Both Alaric and Bonnie said at the same time.

"She had vampire blood in her system when Katherine snapped her neck." Damon explained. "We don't know who's."

"Who killed Isobel?" Alaric asked as he looked at his dead ex wife.

"Elena did." Damon said as he shrugged his shoulders as if this happened every day.

"If she's under compulsion, than why would she kill Isobel?" Bonnie wondered.

"Its normal for a transitioning vampire to be very confused," Stefan began explaining. "And to remember the last order they were given, obvisouly something to do with her "fiancee", and to also to remember the most constant order they were given, or the most important."

Elena's mind drifted back and forth between compulsions and reality, and she couldn't tell which was which. Her eye's began to hurt, and she began to get very disoriented. Memories in her mind mixed together. Where was she? Who was she? She was Elena Gilbert. She looked at the people in the room with her. Who were they? She heard names being said. Damon and Stefan. She recognized those names. She liked those names, didn't she? She looked over to Bonnie, she looked familiar, but who was she? She turned to Alaric, who was he?

Suddenly, Elena's mouth became dry, and her throat burned. She listened carefully and heard two heart beats. She stumbled towards the closest, who happened to be Bonnie. She hissed at Bonnie as she dazily stumbled towards her.

"Nope. Don't want to have her." Damon said as he put an arm infront of Elena, blocking her from Bonnie.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"She has vervain in her system. Vervain will hurt you."

Elena took this in and started towards Alaric.

"Nope. So does he." Damon blocked her from Alaric as well.

"I'm hungry. For something. Anything!" Elena yelled.

Where the hell am I? Elena thought. Who are you people? So many thoughts consumed Elena's mind that she began to get a headache. Her head felt as if it was about to explode. She sat on the floor, cross legged and put her head in her hands.

"So confused." She muttered in a small voice.

"Whats happening to her?" Bonnie asked, concerned. "What did Isobel and Katherine do to her?"

"They compelled her. That usually wouldn't do this, but she is also a transitioning vampire, and with certain individuals, it can confuse them more than others." Stefan explained.

"Sometimes compulsion is the worst kind of torture." Damon said, absent mindedly. Damon shook his head to come back to reality. "We need to get her out of here. Now. She needs to feed on human blood. The sooner the better." Damon stood over Elena and held out a hand for her. She just looked up at him with no response. "We need to get you out of here. Now." Damon said sternly.

"I don't want to leave." Elena responded softly as she put her head back in her hands.

"You need to." Stefan said. "Or else how you're feeling will get worse, and you will get more and more confused." Stefan said, but didn't look directly at Elena.

Damon kneeled down to Elena's level, and took her head out of her hands, and cupped her face gently in his hands. "Elena, you need to. Stefan's right; how you are feeling will get worse, and you will get more and more confused, until reality and the compellsions become one. It will be a very slow, very painful death," Damon paused to make sure Elena was looking into his eyes. "And not just for you."

Elena looked at him, debating with herself if he was real. She didn't know what, but something was telling her to trust these people, especially the beautiful man staring at her.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Bloodlust

**Missing In Action- Bloodlust.**

**Hey guys! This is most likeley (97% sure) the second last chapter of the story.  
Sorry about the long overdue update, but my heart hasn't been in it lately. :(  
Ps..I do not own Vampire Diaries, oh, the things I would do if I did. :D**

Damon, Stefan, Alaric, Bonnie and Elena all stuffed into Damons car to begin the long drive back home, or at least to find somewhere Elena could get some human blood.

Damon drove, Elena rode shotgun, and everyone else sat in the back. Bonnie refused to sit by Stefan, forcing Alaric to sit in between the vampire and the witch, making him uncomftorable.

Bonnie was heart-broken over Elena. She didn't know what to do. Was she going to just stick around and help Elena adjust to her new lifestlye, in everyway that she knew how to (which was little to non)? Or just ditch and let Stefan and Damon deal with this mess on their own? She helped them defeat Katherine and Isobel, did she want to help them turn her best friend, Elena Gilbert into a vampire? A murderer? A hunter?

Alaric wasn't surprised at all. He saw this coming, after all, a relationship between a vampire and a human would never work out. Never. He just always assumed it would have been by Stefan Elena would've been turned by. Not his undead-ex-vampire-wife, or whoever gave her the blood. He just wished it would have been until after Elena graduated.

Stefan was shocked. He didn't know what to think. Was he glad that he got to be with Elena forever? Hell yeah. Was he glad she was a vampire? He didn't know. He just wished that it was by his blood that she was turned, not by whoever gave her the blood.

Damon, too, was shocked. He hated this. He hated the fact that Elena was turned. He never wanted this for her. Not in all of eternity. She would never be able to have kids, grow old and rock them on the front porch with her human husband in Mystic Falls. She had all of her life taken away from her. If only Stefan had walked away from Elena a long time ago, when he was planning to, when he realized how dangerous a human/vamp relationship would be. But no, he didn't have the self control. Elena would never have gotten caught up in this if Stefan had just said no, and skipped town. Sure, Katherine may have snapped her neck, but Stefan sucked Elena in to the world of the supernatural. Katherine and Stefan, and probably Isobel sealed Elena's death sentence.

"My head hurts." Elena complained after an hour of uncomfortable silence had passed. "It feels like the world is spinning and everything is on fire. My eye's are burning too." Elena rubbed her temples and closed her eyes, and brought her knees up to her chest.

"We'll be home soon," Stefan said in a robotic, distant voice. "We can find, um, something to eat in the next town over to Mystic Falls."

Bonnie winced. Damon and Stefan heard Bonnie's stomach rebel to that comment.

"Relax, she won't kill anyone. I won't let her." Damon said, as he looked in his rear view mirror.

"I don't care. She's a monster now!" Bonnie raised her voice.

Elena winced. Whether it was at Bonnie's comment or her raised voice, no one knew.

Time seemed to sit still, even though the car was close to approaching Mystic Falls. The car was filled with thick tension, and awkward, thoughtful silence. Everybody had something going through their minds, say for Bonnie, who surpisingly fell asleep two and a half hours into the ride.

"Okay, everybody, get out." Damon said as he pulled the car into a gas station in the town next to Mystic Falls.

"Why?" Alaric said.

"For the humans to stretch, and the not so humans to eat." Damon replied, almost instantly annoyed at Alarics stupidity.

Damon and Stefan took Elena across the street to a local store. Damon imedietly thought of a plan of action to get Elena's first meal.

"Okay, Stefan, Elena, go into the forest just out back and wait there. I will bring someone along to join the party."

Ten minutes later, Damon sauntered into the forest with a young looking, handsom male. His looks, in Damons opinion, were avergly humans, at best, but this is all he could do in the short amount of time they had.

"Okay, Elena, just like I told you." Stefan said, trying to remind Elena what they had gone over just fiften minutes prior. "You have to bite lightly, or else you could kill him. You're stronger now. You don't need to add extra force."

"Better yet, I'll bite for her." Before anyone could protest, Damon bit the neck of the handsom man, and of course, took some blood for himself, and let Elena have the rest.

"All you have to do is suck, now that I did the dirty work for you." Damon pointed to the wound on the mans neck, and it was cleanly pierced, only letting a little blood spill out. Much less then what you would you usually expect.

Elena approached the man timidly, unsure of what to do. She glanced to Damon and Stefan, and they both nodded for her to go ahead. Once she saw the two puncture wounds that Damon had created, she sniffed. The smell of blood was intoxicating, and the bloodlust overwhelmed her. She gave into her urges and attacked the man's neck. The man didn't scream or show any sympyoms of fear at all. Obvisouly, Damon had compelled him to follow him to the forest.

Elena suddenly stopped taking in the mans blood for herself and groaned in pain, gripping her mouth with her hands.

"It hurts!" Elena yelled.

"I know. Its natural for that to happen when you have your first feed. It completes the physical tranistion." Stefan explained, supporting Elena's weight as she leaned in to him, crying in pain. At that moment, he wished he could take away all the pain from her.

After the pain subbsided, Elena lunged towards the man. Damon and Stefan waited a few more moments for Elena to take in some more blood, and then they pulled her off of the man. Instinctivley , she went straight at the man again, but Damon stopped her.

"Do you want to kill him? Believe me, the guilt will hurt like a bitch in the morning if you do." Damon said.

Elena took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down, and Damon went over to handle the man, who was still alive.

"You were walking along the sidewalk, and you heard something in the woods behind the stores," Damon began in the soothing, monotone voice that he used when he compelled someone. "Curiosity got the best of you and you followed the noise into the woods. Something attacked you. It came out of nowhere, but you remember nothing after you were attacked."

The man repeated what Damon said, and Damon gave him one more command. "You will call for ten minutes after we leave, and you will stumble into the store with your story."

The man nodded, and Damon, Elena and Stefan left to the car, where Bonnie and Alaric were waiting.

"We better get a move on. Mystic Falls is one hour away and dawn will break soon. Elena doesn't have a sun walking ring yet." Alaric said, and everyone piled into the car to make their way back to Mystic Falls.

**R&R! On a scale of one to ten (one being this sucked and ten being it rocked) tell me what you thought of the story, and this chapter, and tell me your fave chapters too! I would love to know so I could work on my weeknesses when it comes to writing. 3**


	10. After thought

**Missing In Action- After thoughts. **

**This is the last and finale chapter in the story guys! Thank you so much for reading! Review! On a scale of 1-10 (10 being amazing) how do you think it was?**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. Ahh, the things I would do. **

_Epilogue. _

Elena sat quietly at Stefan's desk, silently staring out at the mid afternoon. It was beautiful out, Elena noted. She could hear the neighbourhood children playing down the street, and cars driving by outside.

Elena wasn't quite sure what to think about becoming a vampire. She enjoyed having the extra strength and having her mind sort and store more information at once. But she didn't enjoy the urge to rip out everyone's throats, especially the people she loved the most. She didn't hug anyone for the first month of her vampirism, and she went hunting every single night. Her diet consited of fury forest creatures and stolen blood bank contriban. The animal blood wasn't as good as the blood bags, and the blood bags were certainly not as good as the fresh stuff, but anything was better than raising suspcion amoung the secret council. Whenever Elena wanted the fresh stuff, Damon would always drive her to a town a few hours away. Whenever she wanted animal blood, Stefan always took her to the forest to get some bunny or deer blood into her.

Elena sighed. She went over to the dresser where she now kept her journal, and went back to sit at Stefan's desk. She opened her journal to the entry of the week after she got back from Katherine's.

_Dear Diary,  
When I left Mystic Falls, I was a human, and now that I am back, I am now a vampire. Curtisey of Katherine, Isobel and Isaac, a vampire that owed a debt to Katherine. I have no clue what they wanted from me. Stefan is certain it was purley to hurt him and Damon, and Damon suspects the same thing. Katherine kept a journal of her day to day buisness for the last 146 years, but we haven't found it. We only found a note from her in her basement at her house, wishing Stefan and Damon goodluck in finding her journals, that it was impossible, but it was worth a try.  
Isaac was a creepy, alone, misunderstood vampire in my opinion. They all were, the whole bunch of them. I was "engaged" to him. We searched for his journal, assuming he had one (we thought it would provide some info), we found out that Katherine saved his life once a pon a time, and he owed her. After that, he was lonely, having no friends or family. Katherine found him again, and told him she needed one favor, and that was to marry me. Isaac thought this was perfect; he would scratch off his debt to Katherine, and get a human wife (he wanted to be able to feed from me and control me).  
When we got back, I had to explain to Jena where I was and what happened to me. My cover was that Stefan and I had a big fight, and I just needed to get away from town. Jena didn't buy that, and was suspecting something was up. So, to keep her from talking to Sherrif Forbes, Damon creeped in to my house, and basically kidnapped Jena. He kept her in the Salvatore basement for thee days, waiting for the vervain to where off, and Alaric told everyone that she managed to catch the flu, and she called in sick to work. I told her everything, from the moment I met Stefan to the moment I returned home a vampire. I told her she couldn't tell anyone. She agreed not to, but Damon compelled her not to just in case.  
Jeremy wasn't a problem. Apparently, while I was gone, him and Caroline got suspicous, and did some research. They confronted Anna, and set a trap for her. Jeremy sliced his hand open with a knife, and she couldn't control herself. Before she could do any damage, Caroline tranqulized her with vervain, and they interigated her, and they gave her all the info they needed.  
I can walk in the sun. It took two weeks, but Bonnie finally came around. She did a spell, and now I have a day walking ring. The friendship between Bonnie and myself is strained, but we're both putting effort into it, and I think it will workout. Bonnie senses something dangerous coming. She doesn't know when, but she feels it. She's scared of getting hurt, but I promised her I would do everything in my power to protect her. No matter what. I don't know what I would do if I lost her. I would certainly never be able to forgive myself.  
Stefan still doesn't know what to think about me being a vampire. Hes glad we have now have eternity together, but he still wishes this would have happened after graduation, but I can still go to school, I just took a few weeks off to adjust and to learn how to control. Its harder than I thought.  
Damon is taking this harder than I am. He's sad that I have to miss out on all of the human privilige's, like having a baby and not wanting to kill anyone with a pulse. When we got back from Katherine's he was angry at Stefan. I talked to him, telling him I'm not angry, so he shouldn't be. This wasn't Stefan's fault. Katherine would've found me either way. This way I just knew what was going on. That made Damon feel a bit better, but, he still regrets me becoming a vampire. But we've become closer friends, and I like that. So does he.  
I have to go, Diary. Damon and Stefan are going to take me hunting in half an hour, and they are about to give me some tips.  
With all my love,  
Elena.__  
_

Elena sighed as she read this. It felt like years ago that she wrote that, yet it was only three months. Life has gotten easier. She was able to control her urges to kill, and was able to return to school. She had finale exams coming up, and then graduation. Than she would be done, and her and Stefan would move away. Not too far away, but to Richmond. They have never seen her before, and it wasn't too far away from Mystic Falls.

"Ready to go?" Damon's voice cut into Elena's thoughts.

"Yes, I am. Is Stefan?" Elena asked as she put away her Diary.

"Yup. Just waiting for you."

"Okay. Where are we going tonight?"

"The forest. Stefan doesn't want to go anywhere tonight."

"And you're coming?" Elena asked, shocked.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because you like people. Not animals?"

"Well, a vampire can change." Damon said as she did his moved his eyes as he usually does, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, I will be down in a moment." Elena said as she dismissed Damon to go downstairs.

Damon went downstairs. Elena looked around her and Stefan's bedroom. Nothing had changed since she moved in.

Elena wondered, as she did for months, what eternity felt like. She asked Stefan and Damon, and they said long and boring, but they had gotten to see alot of historic events, met historic people, and watched as the world changed. She would be able to watch as the world developed further, and hear about historic moments that happened today in 20 years. And would be able to be with the man she loved for eternity.

She couldn't wait.

**THE END.**

**Thank you for all who have read my story. Sorry for the long waits in between the last few chapters, life has been hectic lately. I won't do a sequel to this, considering the show has changed so much since I first began this story, and I have an idea in mind for a new story. Check it out when it comes out!**

**I love you guys so much! Thank you guys for reading!**


End file.
